


You Spin Me

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), But plugs, M/M, Memes, fidget spinners - Freeform, hmmmm i wonder what that implies, smut?, this is all shit don't take any of it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Thomas thought it was a good idea. Memes are good and fun right?Wrong.





	You Spin Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmiimmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/gifts).



> If i gifted this to Emmi would she kill me? Probably.

Thomas thought he was doing a good thing for Alex.  He had been stressed over the past week with IEP and RTI meetings, parent-teacher conferences, their own son Philip entering Middle School.  He just wanted to give him a laugh with some pop culture references. 

Fidget Spinners are in right?  He knows Philip has been begging for one, Alex sighing and shaking his head each time.  He hasn’t bought him one yet, and Thomas hasn’t had the chance to ask yet.  

Checking the time he has about ten minutes before Alex gets home from the last meeting of the week, and he uses that time to open the package.  Silver and sleek, made with surgical steel, the butt plug itself is very ordinary, and not too wide.  It’s the ornament on top that makes Thomas smirk and chuckle.  A fidget spinner adorns the crown of the toy.  He flicks it once, and watches the childs toy spin before stopping it.  

It’s now or never. 

Grabbing the lube from the  _ Lube Drawer  _ as Alex has so decided to name it, he slicks two fingers and works himself open with little effort, jumping as his fingers brush the little knot of nerves.  A moan passes his lips and he has to cover his mouth with a pillow, lest Philip hears and asks what Papa’s doing.  

_ Easy Jefferson, _ he reminds himself.   _ This is for Alex, not you. _ He pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, always liberal with his use.  

Pain is Alex’s thing, not his. 

Coating the toy he glances to the time and see’s he has three minutes, and quickly and irresponsibly, forces the toy into his ass.  The burn from the ring of muscles expanding causes him to hiss before they surrender to the toy, trapping it in his ass.  He rolls his hips, trying to familiarize himself with the intrusion. 

The garage door sounds, and Thomas blushes feeling very scandalous and covers himself with the blanket.  While sitting on a fidget spinner is not the most comfortable thing, he hopes it will make Alex smile. 

“Thomas!  Babe I’m home!” he shouts and Thomas grins to himself. 

“Upstairs babe!” he shouts and sure enough the the steady sound of Alex’s dress shoes climbing the stairs. He’s anxious but when Alex opens the door, it disappears.  Alex looks completely worn and at the sight of Thomas, supposedly half nude, 

he smiles happily. 

“Hey,” he comments and toes his shoes off before dropping his messenger bag on the floor by the door.  “Have you been waiting long?” he asks shrugging off his shirt, exposing his soft stomach. 

“Just a bit, it’s fine. Come here,” He says grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling him close to kiss him.  It’s a soft tug of lips before the frenzy they always have following them sets in.  Thomas wraps his arms around Alex’s waist pulling him onto his lap, and shivers as the weight pushes the damn plug deeper into his ass.  He groans against Alex’s mouth and the smaller grins lazily.  

“What’s got you going?” he asks rocking his weight against Thomas’s thighs and groin before ducking down and pressing kisses to his jaw and neck.  It’s intoxicating, the press of skin on skin, grasping hands, and the wandering kisses that are less than pure. 

“I,” he swallows past his thick tongue. “Just a surprise. Keep doing that,” he gasps as Alex kisses across his neck and rocks into him. 

And Alex does just that, letting thomas bask in his attention, and letting thomas’s quiet moans and pants rile him up. 

“Fuck baby,” Alex mumbles pressing another kiss to Thomas’s mouth, his hands gripping his hips tightly to a point they ache. “Missed you, and this-”

“Can't you ever shut up?” It’s a joke between them, that they've continued for years, that stemmed from college rivalries. Alex smiles against Thomas’s mouth and the next kiss he places is softer and sweeter like honeycomb. 

“You’re the best,” he says with a grin. 

“Thats gay,”

“Actually bi.” Alex corrects and shifts so they’re pressed tightly to each other. “Mind showing me that  _ surprise _ ?” He asks with a smirk. 

“Oh-  _ Oh _ !” He'd almost forgotten but now that Alex has mentioned it, the press of the toy in his ass, specifically the adornment on top, is distracting. 

“Well,” Alex drawls and Thomas shifts, lifting Alex off his thighs for the most part to pull the blanket aside. 

“You might want to check out below,” he says with a press of a kiss to his shoulder. At that statement though a shit eating grin breaks across his face, fingertips tracing a path down Thomas’s sides and the crest of his hip bone. 

“Oh really?” He asks his hand stopping just above his chubbed cock. Thomas however is anything but patient, and grabs Alex's hand directing it to where her wants- and needs- the attention. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles against his bare shoulder. Alex chuckles pressing a kiss to the crown of Thomas’s head, his small hand stroking and pumping Thomas to his peak. Every well placed twist and application of pressure has him holding back moans and pants- because God forbid their teenage son knows dad and pa have a sex life. 

Thomas can feel the anticipated coiling of muscles in his gut, his thighs tense and shaky, as Alex pulls him through… until he stops. 

“Fuck! ‘Lex come on,” he whines frustrated. 

“What about that surprise tho,” he asks, whispering into the shell of his ear, and licking the lobe. 

Thomas slowly rolls to his stomach, the sheets rucked over his ass in the motion. Alex presses a kiss to Thomas’s shoulder, then back, then the top crest of his ass. 

“What have you planned for us tonight,” Alex pulls the sheet down before falling silent. After a moment Alex speaks. 

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Thomas glances over his shoulder, a flush covering his cheeks. 

“What-”

“Fidget Spinners? Are you serious? God I hate those things,” he mumbles but flicks the side of it. Thomas yelps, and Alex rolls his eyes, not turned on in the slightest.  “If I never see another one of these, it will be too soon,” He states.  

“But?”

“It’s cute.  But no. Take it out and maybe meet me in the shower,” He suggests. Thomas looks aside as Alex steps off the bed de robing and leaving a trail from the bed to the bathroom. 

Well. 

Fuck fidget spinners.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @weehawken-dawngunsdrawn on Tumblr
> 
> Lube drawer is a reference to 1-800 which is property of lol-phan-af


End file.
